


Won't You Be My Pet?

by tahitianmangoes



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, Edgeplay, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahitianmangoes/pseuds/tahitianmangoes
Summary: Dutch shook his head sorrowfully. “Oh Arthur, you’ve upset daddy and I’m afraid I have no choice but to punish you.”
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Dutch van der Linde
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	Won't You Be My Pet?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was taken from a mini series on my tumblr named Daddy Dutch. I've embellished on some of the bdsm elements a little. Please enjoy the smut.

There’s nothing like a hot, dusty town like Rhodes to wet one’s appetite. They had been running for weeks and as dusty as Rhodes was, it felt a million miles from the bitter cold of the mountains.  
As Dutch and Arthur hitched up their horses by the station Dutch turned to Arthur, “I’m gonna ingratiate myself with the locals of this fine town in the saloon, that always seems to be the epicentre for reprobates. I want you to go to the store and buy some supplies for camp.”  
Arthur nodded in understanding, stroking his horse's neck as he listened. Just as he was about to part ways with Dutch, the older man held him by his elbow.

“You behave now, my pet. Do you understand?” He purred. His eyes met Arthur’s, dark and unwavering. Arthur caught his breath.  
“Yes sir,” Arthur replied. Of course he did, he was always on his best behaviour for Dutch. 

The small general store was bustling with only one young man working the counter. Arthur patiently waited his turn, looking around at all the goods for sale.  
When it was his turn, the young man behind the counter greeted him with a large smile. His cheeks were flushed from the flurry of people. He was handsome in a boyish way with white blond hair and large blue eyes. 

“Can I help you, sir?” He asked Arthur.  
“Yeah, I need potatoes, carrots, onions, flour, oats and salt. And apples, if you got ‘em.”  
“Sure do!” The young man replied chirpily, he began to pick the things off the shelf for Arthur, “you sure got a big family, mister.”  
“Somethin’ like that,” Arthur chuckled.

“You new to the area?” The young man asked.  
“Somethin’ like that.” Arthur repeated, watching as he struggled to reach the oats which were on the highest shelf. The boy was a head shorter than Arthur and his fingers barely brushed the second to highest shelf.  
Arthur stepped in the young man’s direction, about to offer help but as he did so, the young man lost his footing and stumbled. Quickly, Arthur closed the gap between them and caught him before he fell to the floor.

The young man flush deepened, gazing up at Arthur in his arms. “S-sorry mister!” He struggled up and Arthur helped him. He dropped some of the carrots and potatoes and scrambled to pick them up. Arthur helped him.  
“What must you think of me, mister?” He stammered.  
“You’re alright, boy,” Arthur said to him.

The young man rang Arthur up, he was embarrassed and couldn’t meet Arthur’s eye. As Arthur left the store he called after him, “hurry back, now!”  
The bell sounded as Arthur left the store and the door swung closed behind him.

“Just what was that?”  
Dutch’s voice startled Arthur who almost dropped the groceries again. Dutch was leaning casually against the wall of the general store, the brim of his hat shading him from the glaring sun, casting shadows across his face so that Arthur couldn’t make out his expression. His dark eyes glared into Arthur’s.  
“Huh?”  
“In there?” Dutch said, his voice colder than the winds up at Colter.

Arthur looked confused. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“In there with that _boy _… Were you _flirting_ with him, my pet?” Dutch’s voice wasn’t loud nor emotional, he spoke softly but that was somehow worse.  
“No, sir!” Arthur replied earnestly, aghast at the accusation.  
“Oh Arthur, Arthur, Arthur… I do hate it so when you lie to me.”__

__Dutch walked away from Arthur, back to the horses. Arthur followed him quickly, a sense of dread rising from the pit of his stomach. Dutch could be mean if he thought that Arthur had disobeyed him._ _

__“I weren’t flirtin’ with him, Dutch. Honest!” Arthur said urgently as they mounted up again and began to head back to camp. But Dutch ignored him, acting as if Arthur hadn’t said a word. His eyes didn’t so much as flicker from the trail ahead as they rode in silence. It was an awful silence, the type of silence that made Arthur feel sick._ _

__Once they returned to the camp, Dutch beckoned for Arthur to follow him to his tent.  
“Mr Morgan!” Miss Grimshaw called as soon as he had dismounted his horse, “Mr Morgan I-”  
Arthur shook his head at her, “not now, Susan… I… It’s not a good time.”  
Her eyes followed Dutch and she understood, walking away without another word._ _

__Arthur followed Dutch nervously and let the tent opening swing shut after him.  
Dutch sat down on the chair in front of his cot and sighed. ”Arthur, you’ve upset daddy very much. How are you gonna make it better?”  
“I weren’t flirtin’ honest!” Arthur pleaded but it was no good, when Dutch made up his mind, Dutch made up his mind.  
Dutch shook his head sorrowfully. “Oh Arthur, you’ve upset daddy and I’m afraid I have no choice but to punish you.” Dutch said.  
“But… Dutch.”  
“Ah, ah, ah... Now, what should you call me when we’re in here?” Dutch asked him in a low, husky voice.  
Arthur blushed as he spoke, “daddy.”  
“That’s right, my pet. Now, come here.” He gestured for Arthur to lie across his lap._ _

__Arthur felt the flush burn in his cheeks but he had no choice but to do what Dutch told him to do.  
“Don’t keep me waiting, boy.” Dutch growled.  
Arthur couldn’t meet Dutch’s eye as he bent over Dutch’s knee, his head hanging down, his ass resting on Dutch’s thigh. Even though he knew what Dutch was going to do, he still hitched his breath when he felt Dutch tug his pants down to his knees, revealing his bare behind. _ _

__Arthur felt his heart begin to beat faster in anticipation of what was to come.  
“I’m going to mark you as mine,” Dutch said, his voice a low grumble, “you seem to have forgotten who you belong to.”  
Arthur flinched as Dutch’s warm hand rested on his skin. Dutch chucked quietly and stroked the soft, pale skin of Arthur’s ass. He caressed the skin almost lovingly then, without warning, Dutch brought his hand down hard on the skin, the noise was loud and sharp._ _

__Arthur let out a cry of surprise. It smarted but also sent a jolt of excitement the length of his body.  
Dutch cooed and stroked Arthur’s ass where he had spanked it. “Does it hurt, my pet?”  
Arthur shook his head.  
“Hmm. Let’s see what we can do about that…”_ _

__He brought his hand down again and again in quick succession. Arthur cried out each time, his fists balled and his eyes began to water. He heard Dutch make a low noise of satisfaction and Arthur felt that same jolt of excitement rush through him, knowing that he was pleasing his master._ _

__“You know daddy doesn’t like it when you look at other people, Arthur. Did you like him, that boy in the store?” Dutch asked, he was absentmindedly stroking down Arthur’s thighs so the younger outlaw shivered, letting his fingers linger between Arthur’s legs for a moment too long and then back up to his ass.  
“N-no!” Arthur replied. _ _

__“I specifically told you to behave and you disobeyed me,” Dutch said, his voice low and husky. “You know what happens when you disobey me.”  
He spanked again and again in succession until the skin was red and sore to the touch. Arthur’s eyes watered and he bit down on his bottom lip to stop himself shouting.  
Arthur squirmed and whined, “please, Dutch..!”  
Dutch paid no mind, his free hand stroked Arthur’s back soothingly, hand coming to rest at the base of Arthur’s neck. He spanked carelessly, Arthur could feel the cool metal of Dutch’s rings with each strike. It was as if Dutch was putting little effort in but it _hurt_ , he hit the same spot over and over and Arthur knew it was on purpose._ _

__Sometimes he spanked slowly and hard, letting his hand linger on Arthur’s ass cheek afterwards, other times he spanked fast so that the sound of skin on skin and Arthur’s strangled cries was all that could be heard.  
Dutch would wait between spankings, stroking where he had struck, occasionally pulling at Arthur’s cheeks or fingers running down and ghosting his balls and thighs so that Arthur jerked in surprise across his knee. On a couple of occasions, Dutch circled Arthur’s entrance and pushed his thumb inside. Arthur’s body shook at the unexpected intrusion but he moaned in disappointment when it was removed._ _

__The spanking continued, the pain was getting worse. Arthur could taste blood where he had bit his lip to stop him screaming. He didn’t want to give Dutch the satisfaction of that. The pain was like a white hot burn, Arthur squirmed, unable to keep still any longer. He needed it to stop, just for a moment for him to compose himself but Dutch wouldn’t relent.  
Instinctively, Arthur brought his hand back to shield himself but he knew instantly that he had done wrong. Dutch gripped his arm firmly, twisting his arm back between his shoulders and continued until he left handprints. _Marking Arthur as his.__ _

__Dutch grabbed a handful of Arthur’s generous as and squeezed until Arthur keened. He let Arthur’s arm go and pulled his hair, yanking his head up and looked at how there were tears streaking down Arthur’s face. As much as it hurt, Arthur liked it. It made his insides flutter, made him hard. The flicker of fear peaked and tumbled into excitement when Dutch told him that he'd been a bad boy. “Are you sorry?” Dutch snarled.  
“Y-yes daddy.” Arthur gasped, catching his breath, “I’m sorry!”_ _

__

__Dutch pushed Arthur up so that he got shakily to his feet. “Take off your clothes,” Dutch said. It was an order. Arthur complied, pulling his pants the rest of the way down and stepping out of them. He pulled his shirt off and stood naked before Dutch, not able to meet his master’s eye.  
“On the cot.” Commanded Dutch.  
Arthur lay down, his back propped by pillows. He realised that he was panting, looking at Dutch with pent up desire._ _

__

__Dutch stood before him, still fully clothed, his white shirt sleeves rolled up, he’d removed his hat. He looked at Arthur with a dark hunger that made Arthur's cock twitch. He could see the bulge in Dutch’s pants, straining against the material. Arthur wet his lips at the sight of it._ _

__Dutch saw and his lips curled into a wicked smirk. “Hmm… How pretty you are, my pet… How needy you are....”  
“Please…” Arthur said, his voice a whisper, his blush deepest red. He was embarrassed at how turned on he was by the whole circumstance. He was embarrassed at how he wanted it so, how he wanted Dutch so… Dutch liked to see it, liked to see Arthur come undone and beg and moan in desperation before satisfying his needs._ _

__Dutch sat back down, drawing the chair closer to the cot, he wet his lips too and reached towards Arthur, his finger traced the outline of Arthur’s cock, lingering over the head so that Arthur shivered and bucked.  
Arthur let out a stifled moan of frustration. His hips moved forward, following the warmth of Dutch’s hand._ _

__“Patience, my pet.” Dutch said soothingly, “Now, are you ready to obey?”  
“Y-yes, yes daddy.”  
“That’s what I like to hear.”_ _

__Dutch took hold of Arthur firmly and Arthur groaned. He let his head fall back, his blond hair fanning out on the pillow  
His lips parted and he screwed his eyes shut. Suddenly all he could concentrate on was Dutch’s hand and the feeling in his stomach that swirled. He let himself gasp and moan as Dutch stroked slowly and deliberately. His cock tingled and hardened in Dutch’s grip._ _

__He knew Dutch liked to hear him. Sometimes Dutch would purposefully spank too hard, fuck him too hard just to make him call out so that everyone else in the camp could hear him. It was so typically Dutch to be such an exhibisonist._ _

__Arthur felt his hips move against Dutch’s hand. His want had grown very quickly to a need. He didn’t care how he might have looked, cheeks flushed, completely bare, fucking himself into Dutch’s hand. He just knew he needed it. The swirling intensified, spreading from the base of his cock to the pit of his stomach. He needed that release._ _

__It was almost as if Dutch could tell because he said, “now you tell daddy when you’re close, my pet.”  
The sound of Dutch’s voice, low and commanding, pushed him to the edge and Arthur blurted out, “I’m close!”_ _

__It stopped. Dutch removed his hand and everything stopped. Like a warmth had been snatched away and Arthur shivered, almost gasping again.  
Arthur opened his eyes to see that Dutch had leaned back in his chair and was nonchalantly lighting up a cigar.  
Arthur’s hips bucked erratically and he let out a strangled cry of frustration. His own hand reached down to pick up where Dutch left off but Dutch bated him away._ _

__“Do you have permission to do that, Arthur?” Dutch asked cooly, smoke escaped his lips as he spoke. His voice was playful but his dark eyes told him not to push his boundaries.  
Arthur whined, “please…”  
“This is your punishment, my pet.” Dutch reminded him, a hint of glee sparking in his dark eyes. He drank in the sight of Arthur, bare and desperate, tears of frustration in the corners of his eyes, his thick cock throbbing, already slicked with precum. _ _

__Arthur moaned in anguish and squirmed on the cot. “Please, Dutch!” Dutch’s eyes flashed, nothing pleased him more to see Arthur coming completely undone, apart from hearing Arthur begging like this. He liked nothing more than to see Arthur a mess. “Please… Daddy!”_ _

__Dutch smirked. "Since you asked so nicely…"_ _

__Dutch brought his hand to Arthur's cock again and stroked him. He added pressure. Arthur was achingly hard. He would have been ashamed at how turned on he was, how much he was a slave to Dutch’s touch if he didn’t want it so bad. He melted in the older man’s grip. He was on the brink of losing it so easily.  
He squeezed his eyes shut again. Maybe if he thought of something else, he could stop himself._ _

__The fingers from Dutch’s other hand traced Arthur’s entrance. Arthur’s whole body prickled and he quivered. “Ah!”  
Arthur heard Dutch chuckle. He continued to tease, circling and adding more pressure so that Arthur shivered and jerked uncontrollably.  
Arthur continued to squirm, he could feel the swirling coming back, his insides tightened, he couldn’t think, could only groan and move his body in time with Dutch.  
“I’m close!” He managed to cry and he reached for his dick again but this time, Dutch caught his wrist. Arthur growled and struggled in Dutch’s grip._ _

__“What’s wrong?” Dutch asked, his voice almost sing-song, taunting Arthur and loving it.  
“Dutch..!”  
“Tell me what you want, my pet.”  
Arthur’s eyes narrowed. “Fuck me. I want you to fuck me.” He spat. _ _

__

__Dutch laughed, “my my, those are some dirty words, Arthur.” he purred, his eyes lighting up.  
Arthur squirmed, the need growing and growing, he _needed_ to feel Dutch inside him so urgently.  
“Fuck me, please” he whispered breathlessly, the flush bright red in his cheeks and down his neck, his eyes bright and shimmering with lust.  
“Make me.” Dutch replied. He laughed at the look on Arthur’s face. “Come on, my pet, make me fuck you.”_ _

__Arthur sat up, moving quickly to take care of the bulge in Dutch’s pants, mouthing at it as he unbuckled Dutch’s belt swiftly and freed his cock. He groaned at the sight of it.  
Arthur didn’t waste time teasing or stroking, he took the entire length hungrily into his mouth, sucking hard and moaning as he did so. It felt _good_. Dutch was rock hard and all Arthur could imagine was how that dick would feel in him. The idea drove him wild._ _

__Arthur slurped, whirling his tongue around the tip until Dutch growled and grabbed a fistful of his hair again, forcing his mouth deeper. Arthur moaned around his cock again, his eyes watering as he looked up pleadingly at Dutch._ _

__Dutch pulled his cock out of Arthur’s mouth, Arthur gasped and panted, lips slicked with saliva that dribbled down his chin._ _

__“Prep yourself,” Dutch ordered. Without hesitation, Arthur sucked his own fingers then reached down. He pushed in and Dutch watched intently as he did so, stroking himself as Arthur fucked himself on his own fingers on the floor where he crouched. He watched the discomfort on Arthur’s face change, his features softened as he continued to grind down, finding his own pace._ _

__

__When Dutch got bored he took Arthur back onto the cot. Instinctively Arthur settled himself on his hands and knees but Dutch pulled him roughly so he lay flat on his back again.  
“I want to see your face when you cum,” his voice a low rumble.  
He pulled Arthur towards him by his hips and pushed Arthur’s legs apart, circling Arthur’s entrance with the tip of his cock teasingly before pushing in. Arthur let out a small sound and tensed to begin with. Arthur was warm and inviting, not too tight but not too loose, fitting around Dutch perfectly, like his body was made for him._ _

__Dutch didn’t give him much time to adjust, he’d already waited long enough. He pulled back so that he was almost completely out and then pushed back in fully, just so he could feel Arthur twitch and contract around him and hear curses fall from Arthur’s pretty lips.  
Arthur let himself moan and whine, let his head fall back again and his eyes close. Dutch watched him squirming and panting underneath him as Arthur gripped the material of the cot. _ _

__Arthur pressed his lips together, trying hard not to lose it, trying not to cry out at the feeling of Dutch stretching him and filling him, sliding in and out, the feel of Dutch’s skin against his own, Dutch’s hands gripping his hips… It was all too much.  
“I wanna hear you moan for me Arthur,” Dutch said to him, “tell them who you belong to, my pet. Tell me you’re mine.”  
“I’m yours!” Arthur gasped and Dutch pushed harder, the sound of their skin, Arthur’s short breaths and Dutch’s grunts filled the tent. “I’m yours, daddy! I’m yours!”  
Arthur stroked himself again, he was close and couldn’t hold on much longer._ _

__Dutch caught Arthur’s face in his hand and forced him to look at him. His dark eyes were shining with primal lust, Arthur’s teary from pent up pleasure.  
“Will you flirt with anyone else again?” He asked, words punctuated by his hips snapping into Arthur.  
Arthur mewled, he reached up to pull Dutch closer to him, fingers tangling in Dutch’s hair , his breath coming out in short pants.  
“Answer me, boy.”  
“No! No, daddy!”  
Dutch kissed him hard, “good boy.”_ _

__Arthur didn’t think it was possible but Dutch picked up the pace again, fucking fast and hard. As he did, he took Arthur’s cock in hand and stroked him, "come for me, Arthur." He hissed. It didn't take much longer until Arthur shook and quivered, spilling himself onto his own stomach while he choked out Dutch’s name.__

____

Dutch released after him groaning as he did, stilling while his dick pulsed and he caught his breath. Arthur wound his arms around Dutch’s neck so he could kiss him and Dutch let him, kissing softly now.  
He pulled out and lay beside Arthur. Arthur was tired, still catching his breath. They lay beside each other in silence now, their orgasms dying down. When Arthur looked at Dutch, his eyes were closed, Arthur wriggled closer to Dutch who absentmindedly pulled him to his chest.  
“Good boy, Arthur.” He breathed, "you're such a good boy." 


End file.
